EMOCIONANTE DÍA DE VERANO
by GuerreraSayajin7
Summary: UA. Los guerreros Z van a descansar en un lugar vacacional, conocido por sus múltiples y extravagantes toboganes.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

…

Aclaración Legal: Dragón Ball/Z/GT no me perteneces, sino que le corresponde a Akira Toriyama ser el dueño de esta animación.  
>PS: Si me perteneciera este gran anime, Milk tendría más protagonismo, resaltando su belleza, inteligencia y fuerza como luchadora de artes marciales.<p>

…

Esta historia es UA, puede que presente cambios en las actitudes de los personajes, aunque tratare que sea lo más leve posible, al igual que sus edades. Ocurre en el lapso de los 3 años antes de los androides.

Edades Modificadas:

Personajes Principales:

Mirai Trunks 21 años Vegeta 28 años  
>Son Goku 24 años Bulma 28 años<br>Milk 23 años Lunch 28 años  
>Gohan 6 años Tenshinhan 29 años<br>Krillin 25 años

Personajes Secundarios:

Sherry 24 años Penny 24 años  
>Conner 25 años Suno 25 años<p>

…

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¡DE COMPRAS!**

…

La estación del verano abrazaba a todo el país, sin embargo, era una radiante pero calurosa mañana en Satán City. Dentro de un gran centro comercial, se encontraban en fila: Oolong, el Maestro Roshi, Krillin y Mirai Trunks.

-¡Oye Oolong!-dijo el Maestro Roshi estirando los brazos- ¿Aun no va a comenzar el espectáculo?-

-¡Otra vez me está preguntando!- Respondió con monotonía el pequeño cerdo.- ¡Ya le dije que el concurso donde esas hermosas chicas desfilaran empezara a las 7 de la noche!- continuo volteándose a verlo y con arrogancia cruzo los brazos. – Además todos conocen al viejo mañoso que quiso formarse desde temprano.-

-Los que se sientan en primera fila son aquellos que se pueden apreciar mejor el show, veremos a chicas muy guapas, porque este concurso es a nivel mundial, ¿Verdad?-Se justificó poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su compañero. –Existe la posibilidad que muchas chicas jóvenes nos regalen muchos besitos…-Se sonrojo excesivamente al pensar en esas mujeres usando ropa ligera y fue tal la emoción que salió corriendo hacia los vestidores.

-¡Espere, por favor Maestro! ¿A dónde va?- Grito Trunks tratando de detenerlo, pero solo obtuvo como repuesta carcajadas por parte del anciano.

-¿AAH! ¡De seguro va a los vestidores!- Replico Krillin.

-¡Pues yo no me perderé de eso!- vocifero Oolong mientras iba con las mismas intenciones detrás del Maestro.

Krillin dio un par de pasos en su dirección y manifestó: - ¡Oigan, deténganse! ¡Se lo diré a un policía!- habiendo dicho esto salió corriendo a contenerlos tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitieron, no sin antes pedirle a Trunks que siguiera formado.

_-¡No entiendo cómo me metí en esto!... ¡Ya se! ¡Acompañare a Milk y a Goku a realizar sus compras!- _pensó el joven Briefs.- Lo siento Krillin, no seguiré aquí formado.- susurro sin ser oído, mientras detectaba el Ki de Goku e iba en esa dirección.

...

Por otro lado, en las escaleras eléctricas va un apuesto hombre llevando centenares de cajas en sus manos, mientras que su pequeño hijo llegaba consigo el resto de bolsas. Al llegar al tercer piso. Vio a su esposa peleándose con otras mujeres por un vertido, el sayajin le pregunta a su descendiente.

-¡Oye Gohan! ¿Sabes por qué a las mujeres le gusta ir de compras? Se desesperan apenas llegan a la tienda…- expreso anonadado mientras inclinaba su cabeza para poder apreciar la escena.

-Pues… mi mamá es como si eliminara toda esa tensión comprando cosas- Respondió sabiamente el pequeño de 6 años sorprendiendo a su padre.

-¡Ooh!... Tú crees que sea por eso…-murmuro el adulto, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la pelinegra.

-¡Gokuuu! ¡Carga esto!- impuso Milk en el momento que arrojaba más paquetes a la columna de cajas que Goku cargaba sobre las manos, quien trato de hacer maniobras para continuar sosteniendo, incluso la cajera aplaudió a su hazaña.

-¿Y-Ya terminaste de hacer tus compras, Milk?- Pregunto intentando mantener el equilibrio.

-S-Solo hace falta comprar un poco de ropa Goku…-Respondió con un poco de enojo.

-¡Ah! Entonces ya vuelvo voy a dejar estos paquetes en la casa….- declaro el guerrero antes de realizar la tele transportación. Apareciendo tan rápido como se fue, pero esta vez sin maletas. En ese momento llego Trunks.

-¡Buenos días, chicos! ¿Cómo van las compras?... Veo que la señorita Milk no ha comprado nada aun…-expreso amablemente viendo la ausencia de paquetes. Ella ante este anuncio sonrió malvadamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Verdad que si? Debo continuar comprando… Por favor, acompáñanos Trunks, necesitare de tu ayuda… - Anuncio dándose la vuelta y siguió caminando hacia otra tienda. Ante esto a los tres sayajin se les resbalo una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

Pasaron unas horas, pero para estos sayajin se hacían eternas, era como si fueran largos días, sin exagerar. Jamás imaginaron caminar tanto en su vida, tanto así, que Goku considero más cortó el camino de la serpiente. Incluso tenían la sensación de caminar en círculos y era verdad, pues Milk se dirigía a una tienda luego avanzaba a otra, y terminaba devolviéndose a la anterior.

-¡ESTAMOS CANSADOS!- gritaron con desesperación a la vez. Pero se callaron inmediatamente al ver que Milk giraba hacia ellos y los miraba de forma siniestra.

-¿Ah sí…?- hablo la bella mujer frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a ellos con las manos en la cadera. Ante la proximidad de la mujer más fuerte del planeta, los tres se encogieron de miedo. Tanto Gohan como Trunks intentando huir de esa furia desenfrenada que estaban presenciando y se escondieron detrás de Goku. Él tembloroso, puso la mano detrás de su cabeza y mostró una sonrisa nerviosa mientras agitaba las manos. – ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nunca se quejan de sus continuos entrenamientos y si de caminar un poco en compañía de una linda y joven esposa como yo!... ¡TONTOOOOOOOOOS!- Esto último lo grito con tanta fuerza que los tres cayeron al piso. -¡Hump!- pronuncio dándose la vuelta y continuando con sus compras.

-Va a ser un largo día…- suspiro Goku mirando a su esposa alejándose. Sonrió al comenzar a seguirla. Contemplaba a la pelinegra encantado, pues se veía hermosa, le emocionaba cada vez que ella se enfadaba… ver su ceño fruncido dirigirse a él sin timidez le parecía lo más tierno del mundo.

Desde que la vio en el torneo de las Artes Marciales hace más de 7 años, esa mujer… esa frágil pero fuerte mujer logro lo que ninguna otra había conseguido. Enamorarlo. El ingenuo Goku, que para muchos pasaba como tonto, se había enamorado tan locamente que pudo descubrir la mejor de las revelaciones. Una revelación que nunca hubiese podido encontrar en los entrenamientos. Había encontrado a la mejor chica del mundo, quizá pudo buscar otra más bella (Aunque lo dudaba), pero nunca mejor. Diariamente, al mirarla dormir tranquilamente por las noches agradecía a Kamisama el haber hecho esa promesa cuando era niño, aunque no sabía que era "casarse" premiaba a su ignorancia en cada momento. Aprendió descubrir su ternura detrás de sus pobres astucias, detrás de esas exigencias, de todos los regaños.

-¡Oye Goku! ¿Estás Bien?- dijo Milk muy preocupada viendo a su esposo más distraído de lo normal. Después de muchos intentos por llamar su atención, Goku se alejó del mundo de sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad.

-¿Eeh?... ¿Q-que pasa?- comento avergonzado al ver a Gohan y Trunks expectantes. Su querida esposa aun intranquila se acercó mucho a su rostro y puso su delicada mano sobre la frente del hombre.

-No tienes fiebre…- mascullo alejándose un poco de su marido.

-No te preocupes, solo estaba pensando…- parloteo distraído Goku rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice.- Pero, Milk…- su semblante cambio a uno más serio sorprendiendo a los presentes. – Y-yo…Yo…- cada vez era más serio y los testigos estaban más expectantes, incluso Milk pensó que tanto caminar lo había atrofiado. -¡Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre! ¿Ustedes no?- propuso con una gran sonrisa con una mano detrás de su cabeza. Ante esto, todos caen al estilo anime.

...

Una mesera llevaba el plato número 48 a la mesa en la que estaba sentado Goku, su familia y montones de paquetes. El mayor de los sayajin monstruosamente acababa plato por plato, sin modales arrasaba con todo la comida que tenía en frente. A diferencia de Gohan y Trunks, quienes comían grandes cantidades de comida lo hacían con prudencia.

-¡Oye Gohan!-Comento Goku entre bocados.- ¡Come un poco más!... no es bueno desnutrirse, apenas estas creciendo…- su hijo rio con gracia.

-Si papá, pero no puedo comer tanto ni tan rápido como tu…-contesto el pequeño.

-Solo puede comer la octava parte de lo que recibe su estómago, si come más de lo indicado la sangre se le subirá a la cabeza y así no podrá estudiar.-Impuso seriamente Milk. Ante esta declaración todos rieron. (Incluyendo a Krillin y a los demás, que estaban sentados en la otra mesa).

-¡Aah!- manifestó un Goku satisfecho.- Estaba delicioso- dijo alegre mientras acariciaba su estómago. Miro a la pelinegra y la observo aun comiendo, pero esta vez con una muestra de enojo e inmediatamente se apresuró a decir: -Pero nunca como lo que tú cocinas Milk, Los platos que tú me preparas son más exquisitos.- Al escuchar estas palabras, la chica sonrió.- Pero… ¡CAMARERA! ¡CAMARERA! ¡TRÁIGAME POR FAVOR UNA RACIÓN MAS!-continuo desprevenido sin ver el desconcierto de su esposa ni el fuerte golpe que se dirigió a él.

-¡Eres un tonto!- replico la chica golpeando a su esposo en la cabeza.

-¡AUCH! Eso me dolió…-aseguro el pobre de Goku sobándose la cabeza.

-No cabe duda de que Milk es la mujer más fuerte del mundo- opino el Maestro Roshi.

-¡Y también la más histérica!-Agrego Oolong. Sin embargo se arrepintió de haberlo dicho pues Milk le lanzo una mirada que lo congelo.

-Jajaja Que tontos son Krillin y los demás… se equivocaron de día…- Compartió entre carcajadas, causándole risa a su familia.

-¡Si! Pero para mañana no se me escapara la oportunidad de ver a esas lindas chicas- Defendió el anciano.

_-¡No puedo creerlo! La verdad es que para mí no hay necesidad de esas cosas… Milk es la única mujer para mi…-_pensó el joven esposo disfrutando de su nuevo plato.

…_Después de una hora_**…**

Todos seguían caminando detrás de la chica, quien no paraba de comprar, en estos momentos todos, sin excepción, cargaban sus nuevas pertenencias. Entraron a una nueva tienda, en el momento de acercarse a la caja registradora, Milk le pidió a Goku que sostuviera su cartera mientras iba por un vestido que había olvidado tomar. Pero cuando regreso al lado de su marido, este junto con sus amigos salieron corriendo detrás del Maestro Roshi. Sin entender nada, ella fue tras de ellos. No, mejor dicho, de su cartera.

-¡Espere Maestro!- gritaron todos los chicos mientras gritaban con todos los paquetes en la mano.

La razón por la que el anciano corrió, fue que mientras se aburría en la fila del establecimiento, pudo divisar una tienda de lencería. Tomo las bolsas que estaban bajo su responsabilidad y las introdujo en una capsula, para tener mayor libertad y para prevenir una muerte segura (A manos de Milk). Al introducirse en ese lugar, el Maestro Roshi empezó a jugar con las prendas que encontró. Por otro lado, Trunks se apresuró a tapar los ojos de Gohan con su mano izquierda y los suyos con la derecha.

Goku se sorprendió al lugar en el que había entrado. Por primera vez, el sayajin quiso que Milk continuara sus compras, pero en ese establecimiento. _– Wow… ojala Milk quiera comprar eso, o eso…Pero eso sí, que solo lo use delante de mi…-_ pensó traviesamente el padre de familia. Volteo un poco y se encontró con el cartel de una mujer que usaba un seductor traje de lencería color rojo. Imagino a Milk usándolo. _–Ya sé de qué forma Milk podrá recompensarme por haberla acompañado al centro comercial.-_ Medito aun contemplando imaginariamente a su "mujer en el cartel" sin darse cuenta de que la verdadera lo estaba observando, muy muy muy enojada.

-¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAA!-Milk grito colérica mientras tomaba a su marido de la oreja y lo sacaba fuera del lugar. Todos sus amigos tenían el horror pintado en sus rostros.

-¡Oye Trunks! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué mi mamá grito tan fuerte?- interrogo Gohan preocupado.- ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero saber!-

-Eeh… P-pues… creo que no vas a querer verlo…- respondió el pelilila mirando la escena.

-¿Mi mamá está muy enojada?-

-D-Demasiado…-

-¡Entonces no quiero ver!-

Al salir de la tienda la chica soltó al hombre más fuerte del mundo y este cayó al suelo.

-¡Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay!- chilla Goku poniéndose de pie.

-P-Por qué… tú… estabas…-pronuncio la pelinegra apretando sus dientes por la cólera.

-Déjame explicarte Milk…- logro articular el chico sacudiendo las manos nerviosamente, frente a la mujer que tenía baja la cabeza, provocando que su bello rostro quede oculto con su flequillo.

-Tú… eres… un… - su voz parecía un poco tranquila, de repente alzo su rostro lleno de lágrimas y grito a todo pulmón: ¡TONTOOOOOOOO!

-Milk…- articulo el chico suavemente al ver a su esposa alejarse corriendo de él.- ¡Oh no! ¡MILK!- grito tratando de ir tras ella. La mujer doblo la esquina, unos cuantos segundos después llego Goku y no pudo divisarla más.

-¡MILK!- exclamo desesperado_.- ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Ella tiene una idea equivocada!- _se gritó internamente. Todas las personas que estaban dentro del centro comercial se quedaron anonadados con lo acontecido. -¡Rayos! ¡Hay muchas personas!- Anuncio.- ¡Oh, ya se! La buscare por su ki…- se esforzó por buscar la energía de la chica, pero no encontró ninguna que le perteneciera. En momentos como esos, se arrepintió de haberle enseñado como controlar la energía. Suspiro. No le quedaba de otra, tenía que buscar de la forma difícil, así que un poco exasperado se adentró en la multitud tratando de hallar a su esposa.

-Milk…- llamaba Goku mientras se asomaba en las tiendas y en el balcón del tercer piso.- Por favor, Kamisama, ayúdame a encontrarla.- suplico a dios y como si su oración fuera contestada, sintió pequeñas gotas de agua caer sobre su cabeza, elevo la vista, y vio que eran lágrimas. Su corazón se estrujo al ver que estas lágrimas procedían de los ojos que más le gustaban en el mundo. Era Milk… su Milk lloraba desconsoladamente. Era por su culpa.

-¿P-Por qué yo…?- se preguntaba Milk sin parar de llorar.- ¿A-Acaso yo ya no soy atractiva para… él? O… ¿Nunca lo fui?-

-¡Milk!…- grito Goku desde el piso de abajo. Esto sorprendió a la chica y la ayudo a reaccionar. De nuevo, empezó a alejarse de él. Su marido con tan poco tacto, subió corriendo las escaleras eléctricas que se usaban bajando; le costaba un poco de trabajo pero al fin llego al cuarto piso, pero... ella ya no estaba.

La pelinegra cansada de correr, se sostuvo de la pared en una de las esquinas del edificio y se deslizo hasta caer al suelo. Se asustó al escuchar su nombre salir por los labios de Goku, con delicadeza se asomó un poco por esa esquina y lo vio. Miraba para todos lados buscándola. La mujer suspiro al ver a su marido correr hacia el lado opuesto. Aliviada volvió a tomar su posición inicial y a su lado, a tan solo un metro estaba Goku, mirándola. (Había realizado la teletransportación, pudo sentir levemente el Ki de Milk, debido a sus nervios). Ella sorprendida se puso de pie en un salto. Los ojos del hombre frente a ella, reflejaban una mezcla de alegría y dolor.

_-¡Soy tan estúpido! ¡Hice llorar a la mujer que amo!-_ se recrimino mentalmente mientras la veía y daba pequeños pasos en su dirección. _-¡Se ve tan frágil y aun así tan hermosa!…- _Ella intento volver a escapar, pero esta vez él la detuvo. La tomo del brazo y empujo de ella hacia su pecho dándole un tierno y delicado, pero firme abrazo. -¡Nunca permitiré que te alejes de mí!- susurro al inundarse del aroma de su esposa.

-¡Suéltame!- exigía mientras intentaba liberarse, se removía tan fuerte como podía, tanto que el sayajin tuvo que asegurar su agarre. -¡Suéltame!- impuso nuevamente. Goku debilito su agarre, la alejo escasos centímetros, puso delicadamente su mano derecha sobre el rostro de ella y acerco sus labios contra los suyos. La pelinegra anonadada correspondió el dulce beso. Cada vez que él la besaba, la enloquecida, perdía la razón… era su debilidad. No fue distinto esta vez. El chico interrumpió el beso y la volvió a abrazar.

-¡Cariño!... ¡Yo te amo! Solo a ti… yo te estaba imaginando usando ese pequeño traje para mi… debes creerme, por favor… es la verdad.-declaro el pelinegro aun manteniéndola cautiva en sus brazos. Milk sonrojada por lo que había oído se separó un poco de él, lo miro a los ojos y tímidamente le pregunto inclinando ligeramente su cabeza: "¿Crees que yo… soy bonita?". Goku enternecido por la pregunta se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente de la mujer y con sus manos sostuvo sus mejillas, mirándola directamente a sus ojos, le respondió: -No… tú no eres simplemente bonita, eres hermosa- confeso con sinceridad.- ¿Me… perdonas?- pidió haciendo ojos de cachorrito. Ella sonrió y asintió dulcemente. Él aliviado, tomo sus frágiles manos, las beso mientras susurraba un verdadero… "Gracias". La miro a los ojos y le fue inevitable contener las ganas de abrazarla de nuevo. Así que lo hizo, pero esta vez la alzo del suelo. Ambos rieron juntos, hasta que una sarcástica "tos" los interrumpió, al voltearse vieron a todos los muchachos mirándolos raro e inmediatamente se separaron sonrojados.

- Vaya Goku… nunca imaginamos que fueran tan romántico…-manifestó Krillin dando un amistoso codazo a su amigo.

-¡Ah bueno… yo! ¡L-la Verdad es que…! Yo…- trato de pronunciar nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Ejem… ejem…- articulo el Maestro Roshi.- cambiando de tema… ¡Mira Milk! Compre esto para ti…- expreso el anciano sacando una pequeña tanga roja.- Pruébatela ahora, para que pueda verte…-

-¡MAESTROOOOOOOOOO! – Profirieron Krillin, Oolong y Trunks

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- gritaron a unisón la familia Son (Goku, Milk y Gohan). La pelinegra indignada iba a darle su merecido, pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Argg… ¡Viejo atrevido!- gruño Goku mientras comenzó a corretearlo.- ¡Acaso no puede respetar a una mujer casada?!... ¡A MÍ MUJER!-

-Lo siento… Lo siento no lastimes a un pobre anciano como yo…- se defiendo el viejo mientras corría en círculos (Alrededor de donde se encontraban todos). Todos estallaron en risa.

-¡Ya vera cuando lo alcance!- Advirtió el sayajin.- ¡Viejo sin vergüenza! ¡Cómo se atreve a pedirle algo así a mi esposa!... Si ella lo usara seria solo delante de mí…-

-Vaya Goku creí que tu corazón era puro y bondadoso… pero me equivoque, solo está lleno de envidia- replico Roshi entre jadeos.- ¡Sé solidario y déjame verla, aunque sea una vez! ¡Tú puedes verla cuando quieras!-

-Argg… ¡PUES NOOOOO, PREFIERO SER EGOÍSTA!- respondió el chico. (Ambos seguían corriendo alrededor de todos)- Abrumándolos.

-Vaya… nunca había visto esta transformación…-menciono con desconcierto Krillin mientras observaba a Goku, todos asintieron.- ¡Ya se! ¡Se llama el estado súper sayajin envidioso! Jeje digo celoso…- esto último provoco carcajadas en todos.

-¡Ya estoy muy viejo para esto!-

-¡Consígase su propia mujer y no moleste a la mía!-

-Pero papá… el maestro dijo que ya estaba viejo para eso…- ante la inocencia de Gohan todos rieron más fuerte. Fue tan gracioso que los dos adultos pararon de correr y rieron libremente.

-Pero que dije…- expreso el niño confundido. _– Vaya los adultos sí que son muy raros…- _pensó mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo índice.

Milk fue la primera que paro de reír. Estaba muy feliz, desde hace mucho no reía tanto y mucho menos imagino a Goku celoso. Desvió un poco la mirada del grupo y vio un anuncio. Camino hacia su pequeño.

-¡Oye Gohan! Te gustaría ir mañana, por un rato a la inauguración del nuevo Acuaparque…- sugirió la joven madre quedando a la estatura de su hijo y señalando el anuncio.

-¿Eeh…? (Miro el anuncio) ¡Claro que sí, Mamita!- respondió con emoción. Todos sonrieron al niño.

-¡Entonces también iré yo! Así podre ver a Milk en traje de baño- aseguro el más viejo de todos. Iba a empezar fantasear con Milk, pero un fuerte golpe lo detuvo. La pelinegra tan rápido como pudo le dio un sartenazo al viejo pervertido. (Es un enigma de donde los consiguen… y tan rápido).- ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡No vuelvas a golpear a un anciano como yo!-

-Y todavía lo pregunta…- dijo la chica con ira, pero se calmó en un segundo.- ¡Oh, por supuesto!- continúo con una sonrisa. -Goku, Cariño… serias tan amable de encargarte por mí…- pidió a su esposo inocentemente. Desde el comentario del maestro Roshi, Goku había adoptado en su rostro un ceño fruncido. Al oír eso, sonrió.

-¡Claro que si, Milk! ¡Solo déjamelo a mí!- afirmo chocando su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda. -¡Sera todo un placer!- confeso mientras caminaba despacio pero amenazadoramente hacia el maestro.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡VOY A MORIR! ¡AYUDEN A UN POBRE VIEJO! ¡POLICÍA! ¡POLICÍA!- gritaba el Maestro mientras huía del lugar. Provocando risas en los espectadores. Goku riendo, camino cerca de su esposa y supo su brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

_Continuará...  
>-<em>

¡Gracias por leer! Es mi primer fanfic y les pido por favor que dejen sus comentarios para saber cómo les pareció. :D . En el próximo capítulo, todos, sin excepciones (Piccoro) irán al Acuaparque.  
>Lamento mucho, si exagere la personalidad de Goku… Siempre quise verlo celoso en la serie y este fue el resultado de imaginarlo tantas veces. Les doy un adelanto… todos tendrán una pareja en el momento de tirarse por los toboganes del amor… ¡Por favor no se lo pierdan!<p>

¡GRACIAS POR LEER… NO OLVIDES COMENTAR!


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: ¡BIENVENIDOS AL PARQUE ACUÁTICO!**

-¿Una piscina?- pregunto Bulma a su hijo del futuro. Todos incluyendo Vegeta estaban cenando. -¿Esta cerca, hijo?-

-Si… hoy fui al centro comercial con la familia de Goku y vi el anuncio…-Comento Trunks con felicidad dejando de lado los cubiertos.- En la ciudad de Fiore se inaugurará mañana un gran parque acuático, está a más o menos 30 minutos en automóvil…- desvió la mirada hacia su padre y continuo.- ¡Parece que es divertido! La familia del señor Goku estará presente… así que pensé que sería buena idea si vamos todos, ¿No creen?- sugirió tímidamente el pelilila.

-¡Tenemos que ir!- afirmo el Dr. Briefs con su pequeño gato sobre el hombro.- ¡Hace calor!-

-¡Voy a preparar unos bocadillos para mañana!- comunico la Sra. Briefs alegremente, levantándose de su silla, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La científica sonrió ante su hijo del futuro. –_De seguro, Trunks quiere pasar tiempo con vegeta_- pensó. -¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos a ir todos!... ¿Verdad que quieres ir bebe?- pregunto al Infante de 1 año mientras lo alzaba de su cuna.

-¡Já! ¡Eso es patético!- aseguro el pelinegro.- ¡Nunca verán al príncipe de los Sayajin montando simples atracciones humanas!- asevero con arrogancia.

-P-Pero habrán toboganes… y… y…-Trato de convencerlo el chico del fututo.- y… estará Goku-

-¡A mí no me importa que vaya el insecto de Kakaroto y su familia!-

-P-Pero…- articulo el joven desesperado hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. – Bueno papá no te obligaremos… -siguió con tranquilidad. –Aunque si recuerdo bien, oí al señor Goku decir que a tu no serias capaz de subir a esos toboganes…-No pudo continuar, ya que lo interrumpió un grito de Vegeta que retumbo por toda la casa.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?- se levantó de su silla y apretó el puño. - ¡¿Cómo se atreve esa maldita sabandija a decir eso?! ¡Hump!- bajo los brazos y camino hacia la salida y sin necesidad de voltear agrego- ¡Bulma!- su mujer parpadeo expectante de lo que le iba a decir- ¡prepara mi traje de baño… esto… es… LA GUERRA…!- todos lo miraron sorprendidos con una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas mientras veían al hombre salir de la habitación.

-Trunks… prepárate, nos divertiremos mucho mañana…- enuncio la peliazul sosteniendo al pequeño en brazos.

-¡Sí!- asintió el joven. Pero todos caen al estilo anime al escuchar al príncipe de los sayajin gritar: "¡VAS A SUFRIR KAKAROTO, VOY A SER MEJOR QUE TU, INSECTO, TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ EN ESOS TOBOGANES!"

…_En la montañas Paoz_…

-¡A-A-A-CHUUUUU!- estornudo Goku mientras veía la televisión con su familia.

-¿Estas resfriado papá?- pregunto Gohan dejando a un lado su vaso de leche.

-¡Claro que no, hijo! Lo que pasa es que alguien debe de estar hablando mal de tu padre- corrigió dulcemente la pelinegra.

-Pero Milk… ¿Quién podrá estar hablando mal de mí?- interrogo inocentemente. Madre e hijo suspiraron ante la ignorancia del hombre, no solo en la Tierra lo conocían, sino en todo el espacio, era de esperarse que alguien en el universo hablara de él.

-Bueno… ¡Es hora de dormir!-anuncio la chica mirando su reloj de mano (Marcaban las 9:58 pm).- Debemos pararnos temprano para aprovechar el día, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Sí!- fue lo último que dijeron los chicos antes de irse a dormir.

…_En Kame House_…

-¡Un parque acuático en Fiore, excelente!-Hablo Lunch con cabello azul, mientras juntaba sus manos.- ¿Qué les parece si vamos también?- pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a Tenshinhan y Chaoz.

-Ah… no se… ¿Quieres ir Chaoz?- pregunto el calvo de tres ojos mirando a su amiguito.

-¡Claro Ten!-respondió emocionado.

-Sí, será interesante ir… tal vez consiga a una chica linda con la que pueda casarme…-Reflexiono Krillin.

-¡Krillin tu solo piensas en eso!... Está bien, te acompañare, recuerda que cuando de amor se trata yo soy el más experimentado…-Expreso Yamcha señalándose a sí mismo.

-Sí, claro… como digas-dijeron todos a la vez, con una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas.

-¡Yo también iré!-comunico seriamente el Maestro Roshi. -¡No puedo dejar solos a mis alumnos!-Dijo aquello aunque sus intenciones eran otras.

-¿Aun quiere ir después de lo que aconteció esta tarde con Goku?-Interrogo Oolong.

-¿Eeh?... ¿Goku? ¿Qué paso Krillin?- cuestiono el ex ladrón del desierto.

-Pues, veras…-contesto el pequeño hombre con una mano detrás de su cabeza.-Creo que no te gustaría saber…-

-Bueno… Milk no será la única que usara un traje de baño, así que tengo oportunidad de tener a una linda señorita a mi lado sin salir muerto del lugar…-Aseguro el anciano.

-Es verdad…-comento el cerdo felizmente.-Digo… ejem… solo espero que Goku este de buen humor.-

…_Al siguiente día_…

…_En la montañas Paoz_…

-¡Gohan! No olvides aplicarte bloqueador- grito la joven madre desde su habitación, estaba terminándose de arreglar.

-¡Claro, mamá!- contesto el niño mientras buscaba el tarro del bloqueador en uno de los cajones de la sala. El infante estaba vestido con una pantaloneta color morado.

-Bueno yo ya estoy listo-dijo el Goku con un bañador color naranja, abriendo la puerta de su casa. Apenas lo hizo, vieron llegar a un namekuseins con la intención de entrenar. Piccoro se sorprendió mucho al ver cómo iban vestidos ambos sayajin, pues era evidente que no pensaban entrenar.

-¡¿Qué hacen vestidos así?!- interrogo el hombre verde.

-Bueno, Piccoro, vamos a dejar el entrenamiento para mañana-respondió Goku tranquilamente.

-Señor Piccoro, si quiere nos puede acompañar al parque acuático- sugirió el discípulo al ver la cara de desagrado de su maestro.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Debemos entrenar, esos androides no se destruirán solos! ¡No debemos perder el tiempo!- Aseguro enojado. - ¡Ayer ustedes se fueron a holgazanear y no entrenaron! ¡No permitiré que pierdan otro día de entrenamiento!- amenazo volviendo su mano un puño.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro…-murmuro el adulto, recordando todo lo que tuvieron que caminar el día anterior llevando las compras de su mujer.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- pregunto la pelinegra que caminaba hasta la puerta. Goku se sonrojo al instante, se veía hermosa.

-¡M-Mamá te ves muy bonita!- / -¡M-Milk!- pronunciaron ambos sayajin. Ella estaba usando un lindo pero sencillo vestido blanco, que abrazaba su figura hasta la cintura y le llegaba 10cm arriba de la rodilla. (Tenía el traje de baño debajo). El negro de su cabello suelto resaltaba su suave y blanca piel.

-¡No permitirás… qué Piccoro?-manifestó la mujer amenazadoramente.

-B-Bueno yo…-contesto nervioso. –_Argg esta simple humana como causa tanto miedo?… incluso el hombre más fuerte del mundo le teme…-_pensó al verla fruncir el ceño.

-¿He oído bien? ¿Quieres alejar de mí, a mi bebe solo por entrenar?-prosiguió la chica con las manos en la cadera.- ¡Pues no Señor! ¡Él y Goku se irán conmigo a ese nuevo parque acuático! ¿Entendiste?- Piccoro solo pudo pasar saliva antes de asentir.- ¡Y tú también nos acompañaras! ¡Es una buena oportunidad para que aprendas los conocimientos de una sociedad!-asevero cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Q-Q-Qué?-articulo Piccoro sorprendido.

-Y si no lo haces… ¡Gohan dejara de entrenar con ustedes!- impuso con seriedad.

-¡Oye Milk… no es el momento para que nos pongas en esta situación!-Comento Goku al ver que el entrenamiento con su hijo estaba en riesgo.

-¡Cállate o te dejare sin comer! ¿Les quedo claro?- Ambos sujetos implicados asintieron.

-Entonces, ya vámonos-hablo la mujer, apenas escucho a su esposa, Goku realizo la teletransportación llevándose consigo a su familia y amigo.

…_En Fiore: "El Parque Acuático"…_

El lugar era sorprendente, realmente gigante, tenía una variedad de atracciones increíble, incluía un montón de piscinas de todas las profundidades. Especialmente los extravagantes, largos y rápidos toboganes. Al aparecer en ese lugar, la familia Son estaba sorprendida, en cambio, Piccoro estaba furioso. Lo habían obligado a usar una camisa de rayas (Blancas y Negras) y una pantaloneta negra, además de que cargaba en sus manos un gran número de salvavidas para niños (En forma de animales).

-¡Es enorme!-opino Gohan felizmente.

-¡Se siente muy bien!-dijo Milk estirando sus brazos.-Sera divertido…-

-Wow… ¿Este es el parque acuático de Fiore?-manifestó un Goku fascinado.

-¡Rayos! ¡Yo no tenía que venir aquí con ustedes!-comento colérico el namekuseins en el momento en el que se deshacía de lo que llevaba en las manos.-Argg… esto me recuerda cuando esa terrícola nos obligó a sacar nuestros permiso para conducir.-

-Jeje es verdad… ¡Oye mira!- señalo el hombre mientras corría hacia las atracciones.

-¡Espera Goku!- trato de llamarlo Milk, pero suspiro ante las acciones de su esposo, él ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de escucharla. –Gohan- llamo a su hijo.

-¡Si mamá!-

-¡He descubierto que este lugar no es solo un Acuaparque! También hay un acuario muy variado, es tu oportunidad para que aprendas de biología marina, hijo…-

-P-Pero mamá…-

-¡No Gohan! Después de que hayas aprendido algo, te podrás divertir, ¿quedo claro?- exigió la joven madre, el niño solo asintió.

-Pobre Gohan… hubiera sido mejor que entrenáramos…-mascullo Piccoro.

-Piccoro… ¡tú lo acompañaras!- ante esto el namekuseins solo suspiro.

-Vamos Gohan, busquemos eso pronto para que puedas divertirte…-expreso rendido ante la mujer.

-¡Si, señor Piccoro!- dicho esto, ambos, alumno y maestro partieron de ese lugar y fueron a buscar el acuario. Cuando los vio lejos, Milk se quitó el vestido que llevaba puesto, quedando en un bañador azul de dos piezas, resaltando no solo su blanca piel sino su espléndida figura. Después de guardar su ropa en el bolso, se dispuso a buscar a su marido, pero se encontró con alguien más…

-¡Hola Milk! ¿Cómo has estado?-

-¿Ah?...- la chica nombrada se giró hacia la persona que la saludo.- ¡Ah! Hola Bulma… bien gracias, y tu… ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto acercándose más a ella.- ¿Y él bebe Trunks?-

-Jeje estoy bien, no pude traerlo aquí… me parecía un poco peligroso, sin embargo, mis padres quisieron llevarlo con ellos al zoológico.-respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa. Ella llevaba un bikini blanco. La otra chica también sonrió.

-Es impresionante cuantas personas hay aquí… hoy es tan solo el primer día…-comento la pelinegra mirando todo el lugar. Muchas personas estaban con sus familias en las piscinas y se escuchaban gritos provenientes de los toboganes.

-Es verdad, pero hace poco leí un cartel y anunciaba que el día de hoy habrán competiciones en parejas, y los premios son realmente buenos…-agrego la científica.

-¿En serio?-

-¡si!-

-¡Entonces…! ¿Qué te parece si concursamos?- sugirió la chica de bañador azul.

-¡Si!... ayúdame a buscar a vegeta, desde que llego se la ha pasado buscando a Goku sin parar…-

-Claro, pero ayúdame tú también a buscar a mi esposo…- propuso Milk. Después de obtener una respuesta afirmativa de su amiga, se fueron a buscar a sus sayajin.

…_Por otro lado…_

-¡Miren esto! ¡Un tren de agua!-gritaba Goku muy feliz en las atracciones de niños. Precisamente estaba sentado sobre uno de los vagones que hacia su recorrido dentro de una piscina para infantes.

-¡Oye Goku! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Eso es para niños!-le recrimino Krillin enojado y avergonzado por su amigo. Tenshinhan, Chaos, Krillin y Yamcha se habían encontrado con el sayajin desde hace varios minutos debido al alboroto que causaron unos niños, porque no podían subirse en el ferrocarril y no habían soportado retener la risa al ver a Goku.

-¿Eeh?- articulo el chico volteándose completamente para ver a sus amigos.- ¿De qué hablas Krillin? ¡Esto es muy divertí…!- no logro terminar su frase ya que choco contra la pared de un túnel por el cual el tren iba pasando, debido a su tamaño y descuido se golpeó fuertemente terminando por caerse en la piscina.

-Jajaja…. No puedo creerlo Goku… a pesar de que tienes un hijo te comportas más infantil que él-se burló Yamcha junto con los demás.

-Como de costumbre, no pensó en nada antes de saltar en eso… aun sin importarle que era para niños-comento divertido Tenshinhan.

-Bueno de todas maneras estamos aquí para relajarnos y divertirnos…-hablo el pequeño Chaoz entre risas. Sin percatarse, había una persona que los observaba, en realidad, solo miraba a Tenshinhan y se escondía detrás de un gran monumento en forma de dragón.

-¡Aah! Ten está buscándome…-expreso la peliazul avergonzada.-Lo escogí a propósito, incluso me levante más temprano y vine para comprar este traje.- comunico Lunch saliendo de su escondite. Tenía puesto una prenda de dos pieza, la parte superior tenía un atrevido escote y la inferior era una pequeña faldita con pepitas blancas, todo el vestido en sí, era de color purpura.- Él no estaba mirando… pero en este traje de baño… Estoy tan linda que le será inevitable quitar la mirada de mi…-susurro para sí misma mientras avanzaba a pasos cortos, pero coquetos hacia donde se encontraba su amor secreto.

_-¡Por favor mira para aquí!-_ pidió mentalmente estando a mitad de camino.- _¡Me miro!-_ grito en su pensamiento, al ver a el hombre de tres ojos volteándose y viéndola. Mas se emocionó cuando el camino hacia ella.

-Lunch… tu traje de baño… Cómo decirlo…-dijo Tenshinhan delicadamente.

-¿Si?-pregunto ella emocionada, imaginando lo que pronto diría._ –Qué me dirá… ¡Ah, ya se! Me dirá que me veo hermosa…-_pensó alegremente, pero esa felicidad se esfumo cuando lo escucho.

-Tu traje… Tiene todavía la etiqueta del precio.-le anuncio clavando la mirada en la inscripción que indicaba que le había costado 20.000 J. Dicho esto se fue junto con Chaoz a tomar una bebida en la cafetería.

La chica abrumada cayo de rodillas graciosamente mientras se decía al borde del llanto.-Lunch no está entrenada para esto…-

…_En otra parte…_

Trunks, Oolong y Puar se habían encontrado con Piccoro y Gohan. Al enterarse que se dirigían al acuario los demás decidieron acompañarlos, especialmente el gatito, pues le brillaron mucho los ojos al saber que habrían pescados.

-Hay una pecera por allá- señalo Puar elevándose.-Vamos rápido…-

Después de dirigirse a la gran pecera, los dos semi-sayajin empezaron a reírse por lo que veían y astutamente Trunks tomo una fotografía a la escena. En la imagen aparecía el señor Piccoro, Oolong y Puar detrás de un gran cartón con imágenes de peces, pero con un hueco en la parte de la cabeza, siendo reemplazada por el rostro de los tres.

-¿Qué clase de pez crees que soy, Gohan?- pregunto el gato.

-¿Qué tipo de pescado es ese?-sostuvo con sarcasmo Oolong.

-¡Oye! Gohan no te distraigas, sigamos pronto con tus estudios… -impuso el namekuseins seriamente. Ante esto, su alumno estallo en risas, no podía considerar respetable a su maestro cuando veía su rostro en el cuerpo de un pulpo.- ¡OYE, PARA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE DE REIRTE!-grito eufórico.

-Si…si señor- contesto el niño.

…_En otro extremo del lugar_**…**

-Es tan enorme que seguro nos podemos perder-concluyo la heredera de Corporación Capsula.

-No te preocupes, empecemos a disfrutar una atracción a la vez…- opino Milk con una cálida sonrisa.-Después de todo, aún no hemos encontrado a ninguno de esos simios y no sería novedad, que ya estén divirtiéndose o compitiendo entre ellos…-lo anterior lo dijo con los brazos cruzados, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero aun manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a divertirnos!- respondió la peliazul- pero antes… ¿Qué te parece una bebida?-

-¡Oh, sí! Sería perfecto…- contesto la chica más joven antes de dirigirse a la cafetería.

…_En el Acuario_**…**

Todos nuestros amigos estaban observando con detalle a través del vidrio que contenía a impresionantes y raros peces. Gohan leía la descripción de cada animal e impresionablemente con tan solo leerlo una vez, toda la información quedo grabada en su memoria.

-_Es entretenido mirarlos nadando…-_pensó el namekuseins con una sonrisa de medio lado._-Quizá fue bueno venir después de todo… ¡Pero qué digo! Si son solo peces flotando-_

-Wow… ¡Es increíble! En la montaña Paoz nunca había visto de estos peces…-dijo el niño de 6 años al ver lo que parecía ser una colorida anguila electica de 10 metros, que tenía pequeñas protuberancias sobresaliendo de su dorso.

-Sí, es sorprendente…-mascullo el pelilila.

-¡Oye Puar! Has estado muy callado por un rato…-hablo Oolong dirigiéndose a su amigo que estaba observando otra gran pecera. Al verlo mas cerca, dio un gran grito, pues el "Inocente" felino tenía una minúscula baba saliendo de su hocico y una mirada de ansiedad.

-Creo que ya es hora del almuerzo…-manifestó el gato sin apartar la mirada de los peces que nadaba frente a sus ojos.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamo Trunks asustado_.-No pensará…-_

-¡La única cosa que pasa por su mente es comerse esos peces!-declaro sabiamente Piccoro observando lo acontecido.

_-¡Aunque a mí también me gustaría poder probar!-_pensó Gohan.-_La textura de estos peces son diferentes a las del lago donde pesco…-_

-¡¿Lo encontraste?!-Pregunto desesperado un encargado del lugar.

-¡No he tenido suerte!- le responde una mujer con el mismo uniforme que tenía su compañero de trabajo. Todos los chicos, pusieron atención en la conversación. Excepto Puar, quien seguía contemplando a su comida, digo peces.

-¡Pueden pasar muchas cosas si no lo encontramos!-expreso la chica.- ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?-

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestiono Gohan con amabilidad.

-Bueno… es hora de alimentar a los peces, pero no podemos encontrar al tipo que está a cargo…-contesto el sujeto.

-No tenemos a nadie para hacerlo…Si no lo encontramos pronto, tendremos que cerrar el acuario-continuo su compañera.-Lamentamos decepcionarlos…-

-¡Déjenme hacerlo!-Se ofreció Puar. Había ido tan rápido como pudo cuando escucho la palabra "alimentar" y "peces"; incluso tenía un flotador en forma de patito, y vestía una pantaloneta. Cosas que no llevaba antes.- ¡Déjenmelo a mí! Puedo realizar esa tarea.- expuso con una mirada vacía o quizá hambrienta.

-¿Eeh?-salió de la boca de los trabajadores.-_ ¿Y este… de dónde salió?-_

_-_Créanme… conozco los peces muy bien, soy un gato… ¡Los pescados son mi especialidad!-menciono con aires de locura. Cuando se trataba de peces, su alimento favorito, Puar perdía la razón.

-¡Espera un momento!- formulo Gohan al ver las intenciones detrás de ese ofrecimiento.

-Él va a comérselos- adivino el namekuseins con los brazos cruzados.-Esos son los ojos de un depredador…-

-¡No puede ser!- pronuncio el pelilila.

-¡Oh, no! Debemos detenerlo…-agrego Oolong.

…_En un extremo…_

-¡Bueno quien será mi victima hoy!- recito el Maestro Roshi observando con binoculares a varias mujeres que se encontraban alrededor. -¡Bingo!-exclamo al divisar a dos señoritas y se abrió paso para donde ellas estaban.

Dos bellas chicas vestidas de bikini, caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos cerca de la cafetería. Ambas mujeres eran hermanas, tenían alrededor de 24 y 25 años. Las dos tenían el cabello exóticamente naranja, eran muy parecidas entre sí; lo que las diferencia era que la mayor tenía ojos morados, mientras que la otra los tenía negros.

-Jeje ¡no puedo creerlo, Suno! ¡Te gusto ese chico tan extraño! Jajaja pero si su cabello era parecido a la llama de una vela.- Articulo la dama de ojos negros.

-Es verdad, también era un poco bajito, pero no te burles…-comento divertida Suno.-Pero, es guapo y muy interesante…-se apresuró a agregar con picardía.

-Jeje Por favor, vuélveme a contar lo que paso… -Pidió la menor de las dos.

-Claro… bueno, yo estaba cerca de…-Empezó a relatar la chica, trayendo los recuerdos a su mente.

_Continuará… _

…

Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber cómo les pareció.  
>:D (:<br>En el próximo capítulo:  
>¿Qué recuerdo tiene esa tal Suno con vegeta? ¡No se pierdan de la competición en parejas! Y… ¿Qué pasara en el acuario?<p>

¡GRACIAS POR LEER… NO OLVIDES COMENTAR!


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: ¡****BATALLAS A CABALLITO POR PAREJAS****!**

**(PARTE 1)**

_-Jeje Por favor, vuélveme a contar lo que paso… -Pidió la menor de las dos._

_-Claro… bueno, yo estaba cerca de…-Empezó a relatar la chica, trayendo los recuerdos a su mente._

…..Flashback….

-¿Habrán chicos lindos cerca?-pregunto con alegría Suno.

-No lo sé, estos lugares sólo están llenos de gente que trae a sus niños-garantizo Penny con tedio evidente.

-¡Si, supongo!-objeto la otra chica.-Voy a lanzarme por los toboganes, ¿Vienes?-pregunto la mayor de las dos.

-Eeh, no… te esperare aquí abajo, voy por un helado… ¿Quieres uno?-consulto la menor empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a la que estaba.

-De chocolate…-respondió dirigiéndose a su destino.

-¡Lo sé!- grito la otra chica. Al escuchar a su hermana, la peli naranja se apresuró a llegar a la cima de la atracción. En el instante en el que llego arriba, ajusto su traje color blanco y se lanzó.

-Jajaja…-reía sin parar, disfrutando de la velocidad a la que se deslizaba, pero su gesto de felicidad fue cambiado a uno de dolor al sentir un calambre en su pierna izquierda.- ¡kyaaaaaaaaa!-vocifero mientras terminaba de caer a la piscina. Teniendo inmovilizada su pierna no pudo llegar a la superficie… hasta que una mano la tomo del brazo, sacando su cabeza del agua, pero no completamente.

-¡Ah!-exclamo mientras tomaba aire y miraba a su salvador. Vegeta. En realidad, este sayajin se había confundido de persona, pues creía que era Bulma quien se estaba ahogando.

-Vaya… me equivoque de humana-manifestó el hombre_.-Creí que era Bulma… no me di cuenta del color de su cabello debido a la ondulación del agua, Argg por qué todas las terrícolas usan trajes parecidos.-_pensó el chico fastidiado. (Recuerden que la heredera de Corporación Capsula tenía un bikini blanco)

-¿Eeh…?-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la señorita, pues volvió a caer en el agua. El príncipe, molesto por su confusión y restándole importancia a la vida humana, decidió dejarla donde la encontró.

-¡Hermana!-chillo al ver a su familiar ahogándose, con dos conos de helado en las manos.- ¡Ayúdala, por favor!-rogo la joven mirando a vegeta.

-¡Hump!-respondió con los brazos cruzados.- ¡No me importa! ¡No es asunto mío!- intento irse y continuar buscando a su rival.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dejaras que una vida se pierda?-interrogo Penny abrumada.

-¿No entendiste? ¡Quieres que te deletreé! ¡N-o… m-e… i-m-p-o-r-t-a!-comunico con arrogancia al girarse y verla de frente. La mujer no pudo contener su desesperación y fue a llamar a un salvavidas._ –Aunque si Bulma se entera, de seguro no me dejara usar la cámara de gravedad y se rehusara a nuestros juegos nocturnos…- _Al terminar de reflexionar el individuo saco a la chica del agua acostándola en el suelo.

-Cof…cof… Gracias…-declaro cuando se recuperó.-_Wow ¡sí que es muy guapo y tiene buen cuerpo! Se nota que hace ejercicio…- _pensó al detallarlo de cerca.

-¡Bueno… yo me largo!-anuncio en el instante de pararse.

-Eeh… espera ¿Cómo puedo compensar el hecho que me salvaste?-sostuvo tímidamente Suno, aun en el suelo.

-¿Compensar…?-el sayajin sonrió.-Pues si… existe una forma…-afirmo el sayajin con su sonrisa retorcida.- ¡Te buscare dentro de 30 minutos!-certifico mientras salía corriendo y se dirigió al lugar donde había sentido el Ki de Goku.- _¡Ya te encontré Kakaroto! ¡Ya verás!- _

-¡C-Claro que sí!-tartamudeo emocionada, aunque no fue oída por nadie.

-¡Hermana! ¡Estás bien!- replico Penny corriendo hacia ella.

…..Final Flashback….

-Entonces… ¿Ese "¡Te buscare dentro de 30 minutos!" era una rara invitación de cita?-

-Eso creo… ¡Pero era tan guapo! ¡Todo un chico malo!-expreso emocionada recordando la hazaña de su salvador.

-¡Sí que tienes gustos extraños!-menciono la otra mujer.

-Creo que si…Jajaja- rieron juntas, sin detectar un decrepito anciano. A la velocidad de la luz, astutamente el maestro Roshi le quito la parte superior del bikini a Penny, lo guardo en su bolsillo y tomo fotos de la escena que veía.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito la peli naranja tratando de cubrir sus voluptuosos pechos.

-¡PENNY!-exclamo su hermana. No daba crédito a lo que veía. Su compañera estaba semidesnuda siendo observada por varias personas, en especial por un anciano que no paraba de sangrar la nariz y tomar fotografías.

-¡MAESTROOOO!-reprendió Goku después de llegar lugar del escándalo. Había escuchado un grito y creyó que alguien estaba en peligro.- ¡No le da vergüenza!-menciono el joven dándole un puño suprimiendo toda su fuerza, en verdad fue algo suave. Sin embargo, le causó un gran chichón al anciano.- ¡Devuelva eso!-exigió quitándole de las manos la prenda que había tomado abusivamente y entregándolo a su legitima dueña.

-¡Goku tu nunca dejas que me divierta!-aseguro el viejo con mal humor.

-¿Go… Goku?-susurro la joven de ojos negros con su prenda en la mano. –Se llama Goku…-la víctima se sonrojo excesivamente cuando vio al hombre que la salvo del más penoso momento de su vida.

-¡Déjame ayudarte, Hermana!-sugirió Suno.

-¡Oiga no pensara hacerle lo mismo a mi esposa! ¿Verdad?-anuncio amenazadoramente el sayajin en el oído del maestro.

-¡No! Como se te ocurre pensar eso…-contesto muy nervioso.

-¡O-Oye!...G-Goku, ¿Verdad?-llamo la menor de las hermanas. El chico volteo a verla.- Gracias por lo de antes-recito avergonzada.

-¡No es nada!-garantizo el varón con una sonrisa y una mano detrás de su cabeza. Esta distracción le fue útil al maestro, ya que huyó del lugar y empezó a buscar otra víctima-

-Aun así… quiero compensártelo-

-¿Compensarlo…? ¡Oh no te preocupes por eso!-menciono, pero luego cambio de idea.- Aunque… existe una forma…-afirmo el sayajin con una sonrisa retorcida.

…_Por otro lado…_

-Vaya… con que este es el concurso…-formulo una hermosa pelinegra en el momento de leer el cartel que tenía enfrente.

_Cartel: "Batallas a Caballito por Parejas"  
>Promocionado Por: Fanfic Waterland.<br>¡Se buscan competidores!  
>Premios:<br>1er Puesto: 1'000.000 J  
>2do Puesto: 500.000 J<br>3er Puesto: Todo el pan casero que pueda comer  
><em> 

-¡Suena interesante! Parece que será en la tarde…-Menciono la joven esposa.-Sera muy fácil para Goku y para mí, ganar el primer lugar…-

-¡lamento decepcionarte pero no será así!-reto la peliazul con superioridad.- ¡No olvides que Vegeta y yo también participaremos!-

-¡¿Ah…si?! ¡Pues ya veremos!-contesto Milk competitiva.

…_En el Acuario_**…**

-Señoras y señores, gracias por esperar…-hablo a través del micrófono una de las encargadas de la pecera; la mujer se encontraba frente a una gran audiencia y detrás de una gigantesca pecera.-Es hora de alimentar a los peces…-Dicho esto, el público comenzó aplaudir, expectantes al show.

-No me esperaba tantos espectadores…-comento con un traje de buzo Trunks. Debido a la insistencia de Puar, le fue asignada la tarea de alimentar a los peces, así que por temor a una tragedia, sus amigos también aceptaron el cargo.

-¿Por qué yo?-vocifero Oolong nadando junto al pelilila.

-Es una tontería, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- protesto Piccoro mientras alimentaba por medio de un aparato a los animales marinos.

-Vamos, Señor Piccoro…-replico Gohan con una sonrisa_.- ¡Estoy seguro que en verdad lo está disfrutando!-_ pensó al analizar los gestos y movimientos de su maestro, que por cierto eran bastantes graciosos.

-Puar ¿Qué te sucede?-interrogo el chico del futuro viendo al felino atrayendo a los peces hacia el mismo. -¡Hey!-grito.

-¡Su comida esta lista! Por favor vengan por aquí-manifestó el gato azul con la mirada de un cazador.

-¡Miren! Muchos peces se han reunido…-declaro la encargada al mirar a la gran mayoría de animales alrededor de Puar_.-Ese gato ha sido de mucha ayuda…-_

-¡Que está esperando!-susurro el niño.

-¡Ese bastardo se los va a comer a todos!-certifico el namekuseins al ser testigo de la escena.

-¿Y en frente de todo el público?-dudo el pequeño con un poco de intranquilidad.- _¡Si algo malo ocurre, Mi madre nunca me dejara acercarme a ellos!-_reflexiono asustado.

-¡No puede ser!-interrumpió Trunks acercándose a Gohan.

-¡Genial! ¡Estoy en el paraíso!-afirmo el gato sonriendo alegremente al ver a un sin fin de peces a su alrededor.- ¡Vamos a empezar! ¡Itadakimasu!-pronuncio juntando sus garritas y exponiendo sus colmillos. Pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando esos inofensivos seres se alejaron rápidamente y emergieron monstruosidades de las profundidades. El tamaño de cada uno era alrededor de 7 metros y sus afilados dientes demostraron sus intenciones.

-¡CUIDADO!-vocifero Trunks al ver a las nuevas criaturas.- ¡Nada, Puar! ¡Te van a devorar!-

Exaltado el pequeño gato comenzó a huir de las bestias que lo perseguían. -¡Nosotros no somos tu comida!-exigió el felino con fuerza.

-¡Estamos en inferioridad numérica!-anuncio el pelinegro escapándose de ser devorado por algunas bestias.

-¿Qué es eso…? Están justo detrás de todos ellos…-cuestiono la mujer del micrófono.- ¡Las reglas de la naturaleza han cambiado! Al parecer… ¡Hoy los peces se comerán al gato!-Garantizo la empleada viendo la persecución intensa que sufría el pobre de Puar. El auditorio estalló en aplausos y emocionados gritaban frases como: _¡Wow… Qué interesante! ¡No les están dando comida pero se ofrecen ellos mismos como comida! ¡Qué tierno es el Gatito! ¡Oh, esto es tan atroz!..._

-¿Qué hacemos Señor Piccoro?-

-¡Quédate detrás de mí, Gohan!-sugirió el namekuseins.- ¡AAAh!-rugió estirando su brazo, brindando un fuerte puño a varias bestias que iban tras de Trunks y Oolong.

-¡Muy bien!-felicito el cerdito aliviado de que su vida se haya prolongado.

-¡No te excedas!-previno el alumno a su maestro.

-¡Mátalos a todos!-pidió Puar al oído de Piccoro conservando una mirada de depredador.

-¡No me molestes!-exclamo eufórico, causando pánico en el gato azul.

-¡El equipo del felino gana esta vez! ¡Todos están cayendo como moscas!-interpreto la chica viendo como los monstruos marinos caían uno a uno derrotados. Pero la emoción sale a flote, cuando la presentadora nota la presencia del rey del acuario.-Este es el momento en el que el jefe de la pecera aparece tenebrosamente por su alimento…-

-¡ESTAMOS ACABADOS!-gritaron todos con terror frente al nuevo oponente. Se trataba de un gran monstruo, mucho mayor y aterrador que los anteriores. Cuando "el gran jefe" abrió su enorme boca, empezó a succionar a todo lo que estaba frente a él.

-¡AAAAAH!-expreso Puar mientras era absorbido.

-¡Aun no pude conseguir a una hermosa chica!-Lamento Oolong en la misma condición que sus compañeros.

-¡Estamos siendo absorbidos por el vórtice!-se quejó Trunks.

-¡No puede ser!-bramo el namekuseins.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡Aun no termine mi tarea!-objeto el niño antes de que todos definitivamente entraran en la gran boca del animal.

-¡Victoria!-celebraron los humanos.

…_Cerca a las piscinas_**…**

-Por cierto, Bulma…-recito Milk indiferente recostada en una de las sillas cerca de la alberca.

-¿Qué Milk?-contesto la científica con el mismo estado de ánimo.

-¡¿No te parece que están muy pegajosos?!-interpelo la pelinegra, cansada de que su espacio personal haya sido reducidos por tres hombres que estaban a su alrededor.

-¡Qué te puedo decir! ¡No los culpo! Soy lo más hermoso que ellos hayan visto…-argumento con vanidad, ante esto la chica a su lado frunce el ceño.

-¡Hump!-se cruzó de brazos la princesa de la montaña Flypan.

-¡Que delicado perfume es el que llevas, preciosa!-opino un chico mirando a la esposa de Goku. El individuo era alto, tenía cabello cobrizo, ojos ámbar y vestía una pantaloneta color negra. Todos los nuevos pretendientes de estas chicas, tenían un cuerpo atlético, pero no tanto como el sus esposos.

-¡Eres particularmente hermosa, muñeca!-alabo otro sujeto cerca de los oídos de la pelinegra. Éste era perfectamente rubio con una mirada hipnotizante de color verde.

-¡Hey tú, no puede ser! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan delicada?-afirmo un moreno sosteniendo la mano de Bulma. Era alto pero no tanto como los otros, su piel un poco más oscura, pero al igual que los otros, era muy atractivo.

-Bueno yo…-engreída agrego la peliazul con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Te gustaría que sea tu mascota?-sugirió un recién llegado. _-¿Eh? Esa voz… no me diga que es…-_pensó con duda la heredera de Corporación Capsule. Pero abrió los ojos como platos al sentir que su pierna era abrazada por un anciano.

-¡KYAAAAA! ¡Aléjese de mí! ¡Maestro!- exigió la ojiazul liberando su extremidad.

-¡Espera un momento!-formulo Milk irritada mientras se ponía de pie. _-¡Estos sujetos sí que son patéticos!- _¡¿No han entendido?! ¡Déjennos en paz!-objeto con sus manos hechas puños. -¿Dónde está Goku?-pidió amenazadoramente al maestro de su padre.

-Eeh… No nos vemos desde ayer y lo único que me preguntas es en donde esta Goku? ¡Que desconsiderada!-respondió con soberbia, pero cambio de actitud al escuchar un gruñido de la esposa de su alumno.-Digo… esto… si, él estaba con una chica muy linda, por cierto… y hablaron de una recompensa…-declaro con un poco de temor al ver la reacción de la chica_.- ¿Estará furiosa?-_se preguntó internamente, pues a diferencia de muchas veces, ella estaba callada e incluso parecía tranquila. Se atrevió a pasar una mano por su rostro, pero la mujer la apretó con su mano fuertemente.

-_No creo… ¿Goku con otra chica….?-_fuera de la realidad tomo la mano que se posó en frente de sus ojos, y la apretó con frustración.- _Pero este viejo también menciono… ¿Recompensa? Tal vez, él le estaba preguntando acerca de la competencia… Sí, eso es lo más seguro_-Suspiro apartando toda la inseguridad lejos de ella.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Suéltame, por favor!-rogo el viejo soportando el dolor de su mano. Ante las suplicas del miserable pervertido, la pelinegra soltó su mano.

-¡Bueno! ¿Y en donde está ahora?-volvió a interrogar. Para los espectadores, parecía como una hermana responsable, pidiendo información del paradero de su travieso hermano menor.

-¡No lo sé y no me importa!-respondió el maestro Roshi sobando su mano.

Milk suspiro. Se rindió de buscar a su marido, era extraño pero muchas veces sentía que no tenía un hijo, sino dos. Los tres hombres quienes se enternecieron y se maravillaron con los cambios de expresión de la pelinegra, sonrieron ante ella. Convencidos que ese "Goku" que menciono hacía referencia a tal vez un pequeño hermano suyo, continuaron cortejándola, pero la mujer más fuerte del mundo no estaba para más juegos.

-¡Ten por favor un hermoso hijo conmigo!-suplico el moreno pero esta vez, se dirigió a la esposa de Goku; algo que provoco mucho disgusto a Bulma_.- ¿Cómo pueden dejarme de lado? ¿Acaso no ve que yo soy mucho más hermosa?_-demando mentalmente.

-¿Quieres ir a la luna conmigo?- cuestiono coquetamente el chico de pelo cobrizo.

-¡Bendita sea la cuna donde dormiste, preciosa!-comento el rubio sujetando las manos de Milk.

Ella exasperada de tanta atención, aparto sus manos de las del sujeto y le grito: -¡Bendita la más grande de tu casa!-. Luego se dirigió al del pelo cobrizo e igualmente le grito, diciendo:-¡No me interesa! ¡Vete tú solo!- después de éste, también le grito al otro extraño:-¡Ni loca tendría un hijo contigo!- Él siguiente era el anciano Roshi, quien estaba esperando su regaño, algo que no sucedió. _-¡No perderé más mí tiempo con este fósil!-_se dijo a si misma mientras lo miraba con enojo. Cansada dio la vuelta y le sugirió a su amiga.

-Vámonos, Bulma…-su voz sonaba decidida de irse. Esto sorprendido al hombre de avanzada edad, tanto que se tiró al suelo afligido, ¿Acaso ya no valgo aquí? Pensaba, así que ansioso de oír un sermón por parte de la mujer de su alumno, se aferró a su pierna.

-¡Por favor! Dame una reprimenda- imploro casi llorando.

-¡NO ME TOQUES, VEJESTORIO!-impuso dándole una fuerte patada que lo envío por los cielos, ante esa horrible escena, los demás hombres huyeron sin mirar atrás, pensando que si se quedaban correrían con la misma suerte. La peliazul impresionada sonrió.

-Vaya… sí que eres fuerte-reconoció.

-¡Quiero ir a nadar!-escucharon ambas mujeres y enfocaron su mirada en una pequeña que estaba en compañía de sus padres.

-¡No hay que ir sin calentar, hija!- menciono la padre estirándose.

-¡No es bueno ir directamente al agua, Cassie!-previno una mujer aplicándose bronceador.

-Donde estará mi pequeño y dulce Gohan….-susurro la pelinegra extrañando la compañía de su hijo.

… _Fuera del Acuario_**…**

-¡Estoy tan avergonzado de regresar de esta manera!-enuncio Oolong en los brazos de Trunks. (El hijo de Vegeta llevaba en un brazo al cerdito y en otro al gato).

-¡Lo siento chicos, fue mi culpa, yo tenía hambre!-disculpo Puar con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dímelo a mí…-recito el pelilila con un gran suspiro.

-Me sentí humillado-expuso el namekuseins con una mueca de enojo e insulto.-Fuimos derrotados por ese monstruoso pescado…-

-Bueno, no te sientas mal Puar… Gracias a ti pude conocer todas las partes internas de un pez.-articulo el niño con una sonrisa convincente.

-¡Hump! Si no fuera por Gohan aun estaríamos en el interior se esa bestia-mascullo con desencanto el cerdo.

-¡Muchas Gracias, Gohan!-replico el felino azul aun en brazos del chico del futuro.

-¡Bueno, Puar! ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?-sugirió Trunks con una sonrisa.

-¡SIIII!-contesto emocionado.- ¡Quiero un pescado bien frito!- esto los dejo anonadados.

-Pero Puar… antes de ir por pescado, asegúrate primero que no seas tú al que pesquen…- esta advertencia del pequeño sayajin causo mucha gracia en todos y riendo empezaron a dirigirse al restaurante más cercano.

-¡Oigan!- todos voltean para ver a Piccoro.- ¡Ninguna palabra de lo que ocurrió en el Acuario! ¿Entendido? ¡Si se lo dicen a alguien, acabare con ustedes!-exigió queriendo olvidar esa vergonzosa experiencia. Todos asintieron, estaban de acuerdo, nunca hablarían de lo ocurrido.

-Pero de qué habla, Señor Piccoro… si solo estuvimos estudiando los peces.-dijo el más chico de todos con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¡Muy bien, Gohan!-felicito el ser verde desordenando los cabellos de su alumno. GRRRRRRRR. Escucharon un estruendoso rugido que asusto a todos los que lo oyeron. -¡Parece que tienes hambre, hijo! ¡Vamos pronto antes de que tus rugidos ahuyenten a los humanos!-

-¡Si!-

… _En el restaurante_**…**

-Mmm… ¡Esto está delicioso!-Hablo un hombre de cabellos alborotados después de engullir diversos platos de comida a la vez.

-M-Me alegra verte comer…-manifestó Penny muy sorprendida_.- ¡No puedo creer! A esto se referían con la forma de recompensarlos…-_Pensó decepcionada.-_Creí que sería el invitarme a salir… Bueno al menos es guapo y mi hermana también está pasando por lo mismo…-_ suspiro. Miro hacia el frente e igualmente vio al sujeto que salvo a su hermana comer con rapidez grandes cantidades de comida.

Goku mientras comía un muslo de pollo frito, se fijó en un plato de sushi frente a Vegeta.

-¡Oye! No te comerás esto, ¿Verdad Vegeta?-Cuestiono tomando en su mano rápidamente el sushi y se lo comió. El mayor de los sayajin reacciono furioso al ver a su rival adueñándose de lo que era suyo.

-¡Maldito insecto! ¡Estaba guardando eso para el final!-declaro levantando el puño.

-Entonces… Discúlpame, Vegeta-formulo el otro chico con una sonrisa. Ante esto, el mayor de los dos, se devoro un trozo de carne que le pertenecía a Goku.

-¡Ah Vegeta! Pero si ese era platillo-se quejó encolerizado.

-¡Tú te lo ganaste, Sabandija!-

-¡Pero si estaba guardándolo para el final!-

-¡Cálmense, chicos!-pidió Suno muy asustada. Los dos sayajin habían empezado a chocar con sus frentes y darse golpes ocasionalmente.

-¡No me vengas con eso, Kakaroto! ¡No me hagas enojar ahora!-

-¡Pensé que tú y yo éramos amigos!-

-¡Pues pensaste mal, idiota!-

-¡Pues yo me acabare esto!-alego el de cabellos alborotados, sosteniendo el último plato que quedaba en la mesa.

-¡Eso es mío! ¡Acabare contigo, insecto!-contrario el príncipe de los sayajin agarrando la bandeja en la que descansaba una apetitosa pierna de pavo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es mía!-impuso Goku jalando de la misma bandeja.

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Es mía, Kakaroto!- / -¡Es mía, Vegeta!- gritaron a la vez.

En ese momento Trunks y los demás entraron en el restaurante. No se sorprendieron ante la salvaje competición de sus compañeros de lucha. Sin embargo, el hijo del salvador del mundo, quiso acercarse a su padre para calmarlo, pero se distrajo al igual que todos, cuando la suculenta pierna de pavo voló por los aires. Todos incluyendo a las hermanas peli naranjas, los camareros y todos los presentes, fijaron su mirada en la comida, expectante del momento en que cayera. Para sorpresa de muchos, especialmente para nuestros sayajin más adultos. La pierna de pavo, la tan deseada pierna de pavo cayó en manos de la persona que menos esperaban. Gohan de un solo bocado se comió el tan anhelado platillo.

-Mmm… ¡Estaba deliciosa!- garantizo el pequeño. Todos caen al estilo anime.

-¡Argg! ¡No puede ser, maldito insecto!-

-¡Por qué Gohan!-

-¡¿Por qué te comiste mi pierna de pavo?!- ambos sujetos exigieron.

-Esto…-contesto nervioso el niño.- ¡Tenía hambre!-comunico con una mano detrás de su cabeza. Al ver que su poco ingeniosa pero sincera respuesta no causo el efecto de apaciguar el enojo de los adultos, con temor menciono antes de iniciar su huida:-¡Bueno, Adiós!-

-¡Esperen!-trato de detener Piccoro a los dos pelinegros que fueron detrás de su discípulo, al resultarle inútil, corrió en su dirección.

-¡Oh no! ¡Papá!-susurro el pelilila persiguiéndolos_.- ¡Por favor, Padre, controla tus poderes, las personas no entenderán que somos sayajin!-_pensó nervioso.

-¡Quiero 15 salmones fritos! Y de aperitivo sushi-pidió Puar sin prestar atención.

…_Cerca a las piscinas_**…**

-¡Ay no!-opino Gohan mientras corría y sentía el Ki de dos enojados sujetos muy cerca.-Debo esconderme-

-¡Alto! ¡Mocoso de Kakaroto!-

-¡Hijo! ¡Necesito una explicación más convincente!-

-¡No se atrevan a lastimar a mi alumno!-

-¡Padre, Señor Goku! ¡Deténganse por favor!-

-¿Eeh? ¿Qué es ese ruido?-pregunto Bulma un poco curiosa, al escuchar voces conocidas-

-¿G-Gohan?-mascullo la pelinegra al divisar a un pequeño niño corriendo.- ¡Gohan!-exclamo con alegría cuando vio con mayor claridad a su hijo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame!-suplico el joven viendo a su madre a pocos metros y tan pronto como pudo se escondió detrás de ella.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa?-interrogo con sorpresa la mujer, volteándose un poco a su hijo.- ¿Por qué te escondes?-Obtuvo como contestación unos gritos ajenos. Ella dirigió su mirada a los perseguidores de su pequeño tesoro, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡¿Qué le hacen a mi bebe?!-exigió colérica. Goku quien iba al frente, al darse cuenta que se trataba de su esposa, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella. Luego, Vegeta choco parando con la espalda de su rival y seguidamente Piccoro.

-¿Qué te pasa, insecto? ¿Por qué te detienes así, Kakaroto?-

-Jeje Hola Cariño…-exclamó Goku a su mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre Trunks?- pidió la científica cuando el pelilila apareció junto a ella.

-Bueno… lo que ocurre es que…-

-¿Gohan, estas bien?-Quiso asegurarse el namekuseins.

-Por el momento sí, Señor Piccoro-Hablo el niño con temor detrás de las piernas de su madre.

-¡Quítate! ¡¿Dónde está el mocoso?!-asevero el hombre de cabello puntiagudo, mientras empujaba a su rival lejos, quedando al enfrente de Milk, quien no se movió ni centímetro.

-¿Buscabas a este "niño"?-demando furiosa señalando a Gohan. Al escuchar la voz de la terrícola Vegeta, aunque suene extraño, se quedó inmóvil.- ¿Para qué?-

-Eeh… nada…solo Eeh…-pronuncio el príncipe de los sayajines.- _¡No se me ocurre nada! ¡Debo escapar! ¡No hay nada más peligroso que una madre enojada!_-

-¡Odio que balbuceen, enano!-regaño sin moverse.

-¿E-Enano?-repitió Vegeta anonadado. _-¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Por qué las terrícolas son tan irrespetuosas!-_pensaba recordando la vez que Bulma le había dicho pequeño. Se recuperó al oír las carcajadas que provenían de los testigos, especialmente, se irrito aún más cuando escucho la risa de Kakaroto.

-¡Cállate insecto! ¡Todo es por tu culpa!-

-¡¿Por qué por mi culpa?!-interpelo Goku, comenzando una pequeña batalla entre ambos.

-¡Mami!-llamo el niño un poco avergonzado.

-¿Si? Gohan…-atendió dulcemente Milk quedando a la altura de su hijo.

-¡Tengo hambre!-continuo el infante mirando al suelo.-Sé que tengo la culpa por comerme esa pierna de pavo, que ellos tenían…-señalo a los adultos.-Pero se la estaban peleando y voló por los aires cayendo en mis manos…y-No pudo continuar porque un pequeño rugido se escuchó desde su estómago. Su madre sonrió.

-¡No te preocupes, Hijo!-aseguro poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano del pequeño.- ¡¿Te gustaría comer algo?!-

-¡Sí!-afirmo emocionado al saber que iba a comer. Todos emprendieron su viaje de vuelta al comedor.-Jeje extrañamente tengo deseos de pescado…-

-¡Miserable, tu eres el culpable, Kakaroto!-

-¡Fuiste tú, Vegeta!-

Los sayajin continuaron su pelea, sin notar que estaban solos.

_Continuará… _

Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber cómo les pareció. Lamento decepcionarlos, trate de hacerlo lo más pronto posible… ¡Tratare de mejorar para el siguiente capítulo!  
>:D (:<br>Por si no se dieron cuenta, mi personaje favorito es Milk, por ello he querido exaltarla ya que en la serie no tuvo protagonismo, discúlpenme por favor, si no les agrada… Es mi primer fanfic, ayúdenme a mejorar, por favor.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER… NO OLVIDES COMENTAR!


End file.
